Totally spies episode 174 Wild Dave
by SteveG12358
Summary: After the spies and Victor defeated a lion, a tiger and a bear monster, Victor's classmate Dave witness them as spies in action. Jerry try to erase his memory but electrocuted him instead turning him into a beast. The Spies and Victor must stop him and return Dave back to normal. In the subplot the spies made ball gowns to go to the Mali U Ball


Totally Spies Episode 174 Wild Dave

FADE TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS DENTIST OFFICE DAYTIME SUNY

In the dentist office CRUST in his 40's handsome, nice has grey hair and wearing glasses is cleaning his son's teeth DAVE CRUST 10 years old, nice, confuse, has freckles on his face, and orange curly hair was laying down in the dentist chair.

The doctor please his dentist tools back onto the tray.

DAVE CRUST

Wait what just happened?

CRUST

Oh Dave you had your teeth cleaned.

DAVE CRUST

Oh that what was happening?

CRUST

Now that was over time to take you back to school.

DAVE CRUST

No worries dad I can walk back.

CRUST

Are you sure?

DAVE CRUST

Yeah I'm sure.

CRUST

OK but don't get lost.

Dave leaped off the dentist chair and walk out the office.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS DENTIST OFFICE

Outside of the dentist office people ran for their lives from giant monster lion, tiger and a bear. Alex leap back flipped to dodge an attack from the monster bear. Sam throws a counter punch at the monster tiger and Clover throws a kick at the monster lion.

The 3 monsters roar and Victor leap over the spies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Let's finish this, sick them Rex.

Victor blows his whistle. Rex broke out from the ground and grab the monster lion, tiger and bear and shake them in his mouth and throws them onto the ground. The Spies use their bungee belts to wrap the 3 monsters in them.

A WOOHP vehicle came and 3 agents leap out from the back and Jerry came out from the front.

JERRY

Nice job spies, we will take it from here.

CLOVER

Thanks Jer now it's back to college life for us.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And I need to go back to school recess is almost over.

The Spies and Victor blast off with their jetpacks into the sky.

DAVE CRUST

Was that Victor, and who are those 3 girls he was with his sidekicks, and why did his pet lizard turned into a dinosaur.

JERRY

Oh my.

Jerry came up to Dave.

JERRY

Can you tell me what is your name young man?

DAVE CRUST

My name is Dave Crust, I was about walk back to school when I say Victor fighting alongside 3 girls.

JERRY

OK come with me young man and I will explain everything.

Jerry took Dave away.

DAVE CRUST

OK.

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUNDS DAYTIME MOMENTS LATER

The Spies walk through the campus grounds at Mali U. Suddenly Clover notice a poster for tomorrow night's poster.

CLOVER

OMG look.

ALEX

What is it?

CLOVER

Hello it's a poster for tomorrow night's Mali U Ball, and it is the very first ball ever here at Mali U.

SAM

That gives us enough time to look for the prefect dress.

CLOVER

Who needs to buy a dress where you have the greatest fashion designer in the world right here, I'll make great dresses that the boys will go gaga over us.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP LABS

At the WOOHP labs, Jerry turns the monster bear, lion and tiger back to normal men. The men feel confused and wonder where they are.

JERRY

That is what you get when you use animal DNA on your own bodies.

Jerry WOOHP the 3 men down the hatch. Jerry then walk over to Dave on the chair.

DAVE CRUST

So is this some type of Spy organization, could I join?

JERRY

All good questions Dave, but some questions don't have any answers.

Jerry place a helmet onto Dave's head and picks up a wire off from the ground and attached it to the helmet. He then walk up to the control panel and press a button on it causing electricity to charge towards Dave shocking him.

JERRY

Oh my

Jerry quickly turned off the power to the helmet and took it off from Dave's head. Dave feel dizzy from the shock.

JERRY

Well that might of wipe out your memory of what happened today, anyway good bye.

Jerry snaps his figures causing Dave to fall through the floor.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTRY SCHOOL PLAYGROUND SUNNY DAYTIME

At the playground of the elementary school the students all line up at the door. Suddenly Dave appeared from the bushes beside of the school.

Victor and Normy see Dave on the ground next to the bushes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Dave.

Dave stand up off from the ground and feel dizzy and walk towards the line.

NORMY

Hey Dave where were you are we still up to play video games at your house this weekend?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Dave are you alright?

Dave then fall to the ground. Normy and Victor picked up Dave off from the ground. 2 teachers came up to them and took Dave inside.

FADE TO

INT. SPIES' PENTHOUSE MOMENTS LATER

Victor enter into the penthouse while holding onto his backpack on his back.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls are you here?

The Spies came out from the corner wearing handmade ball gowns. Sam is wearing a teal ball gown with a stripe pattern, Alex's ball gown is light purple with pink roses on it and Clover's ball gown is red and very puffy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't want to ask but what is with the outfits are you going to a dance?

CLOVER

It's more like a ball and yes.

SAM

What is it Victor?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Today Dave appeared out from the bushes from his dentist appointment and he fall to the ground today.

ALEX

Who's Dave?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

A kid at my school who can be very confused most of the time and he invited me and Normy to his house for video games this weekend.

SAM

Was he the same boy who exited out the dentist office today?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes the very same one.

THE SPIES

(gasped)

WHAT

SAM

This is totally bad we got to speak with Jerry fast.

Suddenly the Spies and Victor all WOOHP down the floor.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP.

The Spies and Victor fall down onto the coach in Jerry's office.

JERRY

Hello Spies, where is Victor?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'm under here.

Victor appear out from Clover's big red skirt.

CLOVER

I hope you are not going what I think you're doing.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No I wasn't

JERRY

Anyway, I WOOHP you down here because a mystery beast is attacking the suborns of Beverly Hills.

SAM

This could be important.

JERRY

Of course and now here are the gadgets that will help you.

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy uniforms.

JERRY

Today you'll be using the All for the Go Go boots, the Net Throwing Masquerade, the Spitball Tracking device, the Sonic Screaming Headset, the Stitch up in a hurry brooches a type of brooch that can stitch up tear and wear on your uniforms and for you Victor the Missile Launching Backpack and a gadget that your mother made called the Tornmato.

ALEX

Tomato?

CLOVER

No I think it is a tornado?

JERRY

Tornmato, a type of vegetable Victor's mom made to releases a powerful Tornado when you squeeze it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got to hand it to my mom she is very creative when it comes to plant life.

Jerry WOOHP the spies and Victor up through the ceiling.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS SUBORNS DAYTIME SUNNY LATER

The Spies and Victor appear out from 4 trash cans. People run for their lives.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Apparently this is the place where the attack is happening.

Sam took out her compowered and opened it up.

SAM

Victor's right the beast is here, we have no time to lose.

The Spies and Victor ran down the street and near a house. Suddenly a coach came out from the front window and headed towards the spies and Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow a leaf bigger and uses it as a shield to block the coach.

A shadowy beast came out from the window and roared.

CLOVER

That must be the beast, talke about having too much fur.

ALEX

How about we go easy on him…What he looks cool.

The shadowy beast roared and ran right towards the spies and Victor. Victor levitated a poem tree out from the ground and swings it right at the shadowy beast knocking him right at a parked car in the driveway.

The shadowy beast picked up the car and throws it right at the Spies and Victor. They run away from the car and it crash onto the ground. The shadowy beast leap over the house across the street.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

He's getting away.

SAM

It's time to hope to it, with All for the Go Go boots platform trampoline function.

Victor hope onto Sam's back and the spies activate the platform trampoline function on their boots and leap off over the house and follow after the shadowy beast. They landed onto the ground. The Shadowy Beast lifted up an RV. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to wrap a poem tree around it causing him to let go of the RV and throws it onto the ground.

The shadowy beast broke free from the poem tree and charge right at the spies and Victor. He stretches Clovers spy uniform. A cut appears on her shoulder of her uniform and the Stitch up in a hurry brooch fixes it.

CLOVER

Thank you Stitch up in a hurry brooch, we should have this gadget on us more often.

Sam blocks an attack from the shadowy beast and she throws him into a couple of trash cans knocking them over. The shadowy beast leaped off from the ground and charge at the Spies and Victor again. They dodge the attack and Victor throws a kick at the Shadowy Beast knocking him directly into a wooden fence.

SAM

Easy there you are just going catch you and send you to WOOHP.

The shadowy beast roared and charges right directly at Victor. Suddenly the Boxing Glove Flower a type of flower that can throws a boxing glove out from it hits the shadowy beast knocking him onto the ground.

ALEX

I see that on cartoons a boxing glove surprise from nowhere but from a flower now that's awesome.

The Shadowy beast picked himself up again and throws a trailer right at the Spies and Victor. They all dodge the attack and Sam fires the Sticky Net Throwing Masquerade right at the Shadowy Beast covering him in the sticky net.

SAM

That will stick him up.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't get it.

The Shadowy Beast broke free from the net and roared. The Shadowy beast leaped into the air and throws claw attacks right at the Spies and Victor. Sam and Alex caught the beast's claws and throw him onto the ground. The Shadowy Beast break free from their grip and throws uppercut punches at both of them. The Shadowy Beast roared and leaped out from the suburbs.

CLOVER

What a wacky beast.

ALEX

What was that thing?

SAM

Well one thing is for sure that he left us a clue.

Sam scan the claw marks on the pavement and send it to Jerry.

VICTOR VANDERFLFEET

Send that to Jerry so he could figure out what we are dealing with.

CLOVER

So we are dealing with a very harry beast, with super strength, razor sharp claws and teeth, sounds like Mandy after a night out with a bad date.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I want to know if my friend Dave is ok today?

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

At the Beverly Hills Elementary School kids are playing on the playground while Victor and Normy are talking on the tarmac.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So did you know what was wrong with Dave yesterday?

NORMY

I go to the nurse's office yesterday and when I ask the nurse about Dave he was gone in a flash.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Like he vanish in fine air?

NORMY

More like broke out of the window and turn into a monster.

VICTOR VNDERFLEET

What is that supposed to mean?

NORMY

The nurse was freaked out of Dave's transformation that she screamed, ran out of the office and quits her job.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Okay that is very freaky.

Suddenly the school ranged.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

There's the bell hopefully Dave comes into school today.

CUT TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTRY SCHOOL CLASSROOM DAYTIME

Victor and Normy go into the classroom and take their seats in the middle of the class room. The teacher pick up the note pad and started to call out names.

THE TEACHER

Carl.

VOICE (V.O)

Here.

THE TEACHER

Susan

VOICE (V.O)

Here

THE TEACHER

Dave?

A fly buzzes in the classroom.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to Normy)

Dave is not here today either?

NORMY

So he's the beast.

All of a sudden the beast break through the ceiling and came into the classroom. The students scream.

THE TEACHER

Alright kids let's all leave in a coma and orderly fashion.

CLOSE UP

A close up of the beast revels a face of Dave.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Dave… you're the beast?

NORMY

Told you dude.

Dave roared and swings his claw right at Victor. Victor dodges the claw swing and kicks his desk right at Dave.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to Normy)

Let's get out Normy

Victor and Normy exited out from the classroom. Dave roared and goes after them.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL PLAYGROUND

The whole school came out onto the playground. Dace break through the window and charge right at the students. Suddenly the Spies pop out from the ground while the drill heel boots function on the All for the Go Go Boosts are activated. They landed onto the ground and into their fighting stances.

The students and teacher ran for their lives.

NORMY

Alright cousin Clovy you're here.

CLOVER

Thanks Normy.

SAM

(to Victor)

Good think you sent that emergency text to us.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks, a spy is always ready.

Dave roared and charge right towards the Spies, Victor and Normy. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to wrap the grass around Dave. The Spies charge right at Dave.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls stop that's Dave.

ALEX

Who's Dave?

NORMYT

A classmate of ours.

SAM

So the boy that saw us yesterday was your friend Dave after all?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks that way.

Dave roared and leaped onto the roof of the school. The Spies leap and activate their Suction Cup bottom go go boot function on their boots and stick against the wall of the school. They run alongside of the wall and headed towards the top of the roof of the school.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTALY SCHOOL ROOF TOP

The Spies made it to the top of the school's roof and face against Dave. Victor came to the roof top in a flower.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Dave please stop this now.

DAVE

Never.

Dave leaped off from the roof top and into the distance. Alex fires the Spitball tracker onto Dave placing it onto his head. Suddenly Sam's compowered ranged she picked it up from her pocket and answers it.

JERRY

Spies I got the results from the clues you gave me and it shows a hybrid of a bear, tiger, lion and a man.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(ask Jerry)

Jerry do you know a boy named Dave from Beverly Hills Elementary?

JERRY

Yes yesterday he walked out from the dentist office and witness your act of action. I sent him to the WOOHP labs to erase his memory from yesterday.

Jerry pop up footage of Dave getting his memory erased. Dave was electrified by the electricity and Jerry turned off the electricity.

SAM

Jerry was there someone else in the lab with you?

JERRY

Before I erased Dave's memory I was turning the men who turned into those creatures back to normal with an experimentally laser that turns people back to normal.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Perhaps the laser has something to do it.

ALEX

Do you think the laser turned your friend Dave into a monster?

JERRY

For my theory is that the laser has to deal with it.

CLOVER

Jerry could you fix the laser to turn Dave back to normal

JERRY

Of course but you 4 have to go after him.

ALEX

We put the Spitball tracker on him.

Clover opened her compowered and a red dot flashing on her compowered.

CLOVER

He's in the forest.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Come on let's go save him.

CUT TO

EXT. FOREST MOMENTS LATER

The Spies and Victor made it to the forest. Clover has her compowered opened up and the spies and Victor are getting close to Dave's location.

CLOVER

According to the tracker Dave is in that Cave.

Clover pointed into the cave. The Spies and Victor headed towards the cave.

CUT TO

CAVE

The Spies and Victor enter into the cave and see Dave in a fetal position.

DAVE

(confused)

What…why am I in a fetal position?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

The same old confused Dave.

DAVE CRUST

Victor is that you?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes it's me and I brought along some friends of mine.

DAVE CRUST

They look pretty.

CLOVER

Oh thanks your making us blush.

DAVE CRUST

What who are these girls again?

Suddenly Dave roared and goes all berserk. The Spies and Victor quickly get out from the cave and Dave chase after them.

CUT TO

EXT. FOREST OUTSIDE OF CAVE

The Spies and Victor ran out from the cave while Dave chases right after them in his beast form

SAM

Victor you know Dave more then us what do we do to come down Dave.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't know he is the most easily confused boy in school, he can be confused with anything and I mean anything even this.

ALEX

We have to find out something to stop Dave and return him back to normal.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Only one thing to do is to snap him out from his wild side.

Victor fires a missile from the missile launching backpack directly at Dave. Dave punch the missile out from his way and the missile hit a tree and exploded. Clover fires the Sticky Net Throwing Masquerade right onto Dave covering him in the net.

SAM

Let's do this right spies, triple flying tornado kick girls.

The Spies leap into the air and spin down right towards Dave. Dave caught the spies' kicks and throw the spies onto the ground.

ALEX

Wow talk about strong.

CLOVER

I know a strength of a lion, tiger and a bear combined.

SAM

There is only one person who can stop him and return Dave to normal, Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am all over it spies.

Dave roared loudly and Victor goes into his fighting stances.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Bring it.

DAVE CRUST

Wait what are we doing again?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Fighting.

Dave roared and charge right at Victor. Victor dodges Dave and throws a kick right at him hitting him against a tree. Dave picked up the tree and swings it right at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate the tree into the air with Dave hanging onto it.

Victor swing Dave off from the tree knocking him to the ground. Dave roared and picked up a boulder and throws it right at Victor. Victor dodges the boulder and cartwheeled right at Dave and throws a kick at him hitting him in the chest knocking him onto the ground.

ALEX

Go Victor.

DAVE CRUST

What did he do to me again?

Dave roared and picked up a log from the ground and throws it right at Victor. Victor levitated the log in the air and throws it right at Dave. Dave karate chop the log in half and leaps towards Victor. Victor throws a kick at Dave knocking him onto the ground.

Dave throws some dirt right into Victor's eyes. Victor was blinded by the dirt and Dave picked him up and raised him up into the air.

DAVE CRUST

Why did I raise you in the air again?

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to wrap Dave in grass and Victor leaped off from Dave's arms and throws a kick at him knocking him against a tree.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Dave listen to me, this isn't you, you are a normal kid from Beverly Hills Elementary, you invited me and Normy to play video games tonight remember.

DAVE CRUST

Did I, I don't remember?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You did that before you go to the dentist yesterday.

DAVE CRUST

Oh yeah.

Dave roared and ran right at Victor. Victor throws a punch at Dave and Dave block and throws a counter punch at him, Victor dodges the punch and throws a kick at Dave. Dave leaps over him and throws a punch behind Victor and Victor dodges the punch and leg sweeped him onto the ground.

Dave got angry and roared and got up off from the ground.

DAVE CRUST

Why did I roared?

CLOVER

Alright for a confuse kid, he can be confuse even he is a monster beast.

ALEX

I know that kid needs some help.

Dave leaped into the air and does a body slam onto Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grab Dave in the air and throws him onto the ground.

Dave roared and lifted up 2 trees into the air and swing them right at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate both trees into the air and squish them against Dave. Dave uses his razor sharp claws to break both of the trees in half and leaped down towards Victor. Dave throws a lot of claw scratches right at Victor and Victor dodges each one of them and his boxing glove flower throws a punch at Dave knocking him onto the ground.

Dave got up off from the ground and roared.

ALEX

For a confused kid he is not giving up.

SAM

Apparently the animal side that is controlling Dave makes him not to give up in battle.

CLOVER

For a confused kid he won't give up on anything.

Dave lifted up a giant boulder and throws it right at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow a piece of grass and cuts the boulder in half. Dave leaps through the cut in half boulder and dived towards Victor. Victor throws a spin kick at Dave knocking him onto the ground. Dave throws punches at Victor and Victor block each of the punches and grabbed the last one and judo throwed Dave onto the ground.

DAVE CRUST

Why did you do that and why those sidekicks of yours are just watching us fight?

CLOVER

Hey Victor's the sidekick here not us.

Dave leaped off from the ground and scratch the spies uniforms up ripping up.

CLOVER

I've should not said that.

Dave roared and lifted up a log and swings it right at the Spies. The Spies fly into the air with their jetpack backpacks to dodge the log swing. Victor uses his plant powers to pull the log out from Dave's hands and swings it right at Dave knocking him against a tree.

Suddenly Sam's compowered ranged and she answers it.

JERRY

Spies I had fixed the laser and we are on our way as we speak.

SAM

(to Victor)

Victor finish this before Jerry and the others come.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Right.

Dave break apart the log pinning against him and roared. Victor took out the Tornmato out from his pocket.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright Tornmato do your thing.

ALEX

I still think it's a tomato.

CLOVER

As if it's a tornado inside of a tomato.

Victor squeezes the Tornmato causing a red tornado to appear out from it. The tornado suck Victor, the spies and Dave into the tornado. Dave leaped off from a log inside of the tornado and dived towards Victor and roared. Victor throws a double kick attack right at Dave hitting him knock into a log. Dave was knocked out.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

There that will knock you out before Jerry comes.

The red tornado disappeared and the Spies, Victor and Dave fall to the ground. Suddenly the WOOHP helicopter arrived and Jerry came out from it and took out the laser and fires it right at Dave turning him back to normal. Dave wake up from being knocked out and was very confused.

DAVE CRUST

Alright, I am more confused than even before, why did you beat me up, why did those 3 girls are watching, and why are you a spy all this time?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's along story, but it's more important to have your memory erased from all of this.

DAVE CRUST

No way, I want to join your spy organization and be a spy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What?

THE SPIES

(together)

What?

JERRY

What?

SAM

Alright now we are confused?

DAVE CRUST

My parents want to sign me up for an after school program that won't let me be confused with anything so being a spy will be perfect.

CLOVER

There is this children's program at WOOHP you can join right Jerry

JERRY

Yes, but you have to keep it a secret from your parents for a while until you're ready.

DAVE CRUST

It's perfect, I'll take it.

JERRY

Alright let me get the paper work out and we will get you ready.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to Dave)

This is going to be great with you, me and Normy together on the program we can form our own spy team like Sam, Clover and Alex did.

DAVE CRUST

We should celebrate, video games at my house tonight.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally.

ALEX

We are still confused.

CLOVER

Who cares we have the ball tonight so let's get ready.

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUNDS EVENING MOMEMTS LATER

The Spies walk towards the Mali U Ball wearing with ball gowns and having their hair prefect.

SAM

After a mission like that, it's time to end it with an evening at the ball.

ALEX

I don't want to spoil the moment but look.

A sign at the door was attached to it.

ALEX

(reading the sign)

Ball cancelled due to food poisoning.

People are having food poisoning with blankets covering them. 2 paramedic took Mandy away on a stretcher.

MANDY

(feeling sick)

Ohhh, why did this happened to me?

TRENT

You got hungry after you left your room so you eat a handful of shrimp.

MANDY

(feeling sick)

Why didn't you had some?

TRENT

I'm allergic to shrimp

MANDY

(feeling sick)

That explains it.

SAM

With the ball canceled what do we do now?

CLOVER

I go an idea.

CUT TO

INT. DAVE'S BASEMENT LATER

On the TV a lady wizard defeated a shirtless man on the TV. A sign came up that saids "player two wins"

SAM

Alright.

CLOVER

Wait ago Alex.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright why are you girls here, do you suppose to be at the ball tonight?

ALEX

It was canceled, so we decide to have our evening here with you guys.

DAVE CRUST

That explains it, hey where's Normy?

NORMY

I'm under here.

Normy appear out from Clover's big red skirt.

CLOVER

I hope you are not doing what I think you're doing.

NORMY

No I wasn't

(whispered to Victor)

I totally saw her underwear.

The Spies, Victor, Dave and Normy all play the video game

THE END


End file.
